Bleeding Souls
by Bloody Lacrymosa
Summary: Lemmon- "Movió sus piernas chocando los talones con sus redondeadas nalgas y añadió ante su mirada estupefacta: El amor verdadero es para siempre, aunque tu alma se desgarre hasta sangrar." - Él la liberó de su maldición y ahora es su prometido.
1. Prefacio

**Los personajes no nos pertenecen sino que son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, nosotras sólo los tomamos prestados para nuestra diversión y la vuestra. **

* * *

**Bleeding Souls**

**

* * *

**

_Tú que como una cuchillada_  
_entraste en mi triste pecho,_  
_tú que, fuerte cual un rebaño_  
_de demonios, viniste, loca,_  
_a hacer tu lecho y tu dominio_  
_en mi espíritu humillado._  
_-Infame a quien estoy unido_  
_como a su cadena el galeote,_  
_corno al juego el jugador,_  
_como a la botella el borracho_  
_como al gusano la carroña,_  
_-¡maldita seas, maldita!_

**El Vampiro ~ Charles Baudelaire **

* * *

**Prefacio: **_Devil Woman_

_

* * *

_

_**Nueva Orleans, 1755 **_

Una mano de largos y delicados dedos blancos como la porcelana y de aspecto suave como el más fino de los cristales apartó una gruesa cortina color verde oscuro de la ventana. Sólo fueron unos centímetros, los suficientes para que la punta de sus dedos se expusieran al luminoso exterior.

Fue sólo un segundo, en el que su mano estuvo expuesta al sol, lo que bastó para que la luz se quebrara en miles de diminutos y centelleantes fragmentos. Brillaba como si su piel estuviera hecha de los más nimios y exquisitos diamantes. Era un espectáculo hermoso, y a la vez un secreto.

Retiró la mano rápidamente, antes de que alguien se diera cuenta del fulgor diamantino que era su piel bajo lo efecto de la luz natural del astro rey. Era una suerte que nadie transitara por las afueras de la casona justo en ese momento.

No necesitaba llamar más la atención de lo que ya lo hacía.

Una mujer viviendo sola, en compañía de unos cuantos esclavos era tema de habladurías, incluso en una ciudad emergente y tan llena de culturas dispares como lo era Nueva Orleans.

Soltó un suspiro apartándose de la ventana y de la tentación de disfrutar de los rayos solares calentando su piel de mármol, tan gélida como el hielo. Tuvo que recordarse que las hordas de campesinos enarbolando antorchas e instrumentos de ganadería como única arma para defenderse y atacar a los demonios no era sólo tema de libros, sino que había sucedido en más de una ocasión. No podía culparlos. Sólo eran personas defendiendo a sus familias de la incipiente amenaza de criaturas oscuras que robaban la vida de cuantos se cruzaban en su camino.

— ¿Necesita algo más la señora? — una mujer de mediana edad, con la piel casi tan negra como el carbón se le acercó con un vestido entre sus manos.

— Envía a Arhimba para que me ayude con el vestido — le pidió tratando de no sonar brusca.

Llevaba décadas practicando relacionarse con humanos, resistirse a la tentación que suponía la vida que corría por las venas de ellos y era capaz de hacerlo con bastante desenvoltura, pero sabía que sus esclavos sospechaban lo que ella era y eso no ayudaba. Sus pulsos siempre estaban alterados cuando se acercaban a ella. Podía ver las venas palpitar en sus cuellos…

La mujer dejó el vestido sobre la cama, aquella que nunca usaba, y salió de la habitación rápidamente no sin antes hacer una reverencia.

Realmente no le gustaba Nueva Orleans. No le gustaba estar encerrada durante el día a causa del sol, siempre presente en lo alto del cielo. Llevar una vida de noche, como un autentico demonio, un _vampiro,_ le molestaba de sobremanera, pero con la llegada de los nuevos tiempos, ya no sólo bastaba vivir de noche, y ser cautelosa a la hora de _alimentarse. _

Y si era sincera con ella misma, debía admitir que vivir una vida de nómada comenzaba a convertirse en un verdadero tedio. Por eso mismo prefirió comprar unos cuantos esclavos, una casa y asentarse como una mujer solitaria e independiente en la única ciudad de Estados Unidos que tenía una convergencia de culturas tan diversas, que una extranjera más no llamaría tanto la atención.

Sonrió.

En realidad, y nuevamente se obligó a ser sincera con ella misma, nunca no podría llamar la atención. El hecho de ser un vampiro la hacía irresistible ante los ojos de los humanos. Su tez blanca, sus cabellos castaños ondulados enmarcando la belleza de su rostro simétrico, así como sus ademanes elegantes, y el olor de su piel siempre aturdidor, eran factores que impedían que pasara inadvertida.

En medio de ese humor fluctuante, frunció el ceño. ¡Claro que había llamado la atención! Y a veces se sentía nerviosa por lo peligroso que le parecía el tipo de personas que habían reparado en ella.

Nativos americanos.

No había nadie a quien quisiese evitar más que a ellos. Se habían criado con mucha más conciencia acerca de lo sobrenatural, lo que la ponía en cierto peligro. Sus esclavos eran harina de otro costal. Ellos nunca serían tomados en cuenta si se le acusaba de ser una bebedora de sangre… ¿Pero si los nativos decidían hacer algo?

Sólo podía confiar en que la ilustración, que empezaba a cerrar las mentes de la gente a lo sobrenatural y a abrirlas a la ciencia y las letras, lograra protegerla en el futuro.

— ¿Mandó llamar, ama Isabella?

Con un suspiro, salió de sus pensamientos y le indicó a Arhimba, su esclava más joven, que la ayudara con el corsé.

Sólo le quedaba esperar a que la noche hiciera su aparición.

* * *

El sol le curtía la piel, la quemaba, a pesar de que su tez era de un tono rojizo y daba la impresión de ser muy resistente al clima de inclemente calor al que se enfrentaba en las horas de trabajo. Sudaba de forma molesta, y la camisa que llevaba, con las amarras delanteras sueltas hasta la mitad del pecho, se le adhería a la piel de la espalda y brazos.

Los insectos, sobre todo los mosquitos, también eran un problema. Se arremolinaban su alrededor, por lo que debían llevar un sombrero con mosquitero al frente. La tierra era un hervidero de vida también, las hormigas subían por sus pies precariamente calzados con unas modestas sandalias de cuero, iguales a las de sus compañeros de labor. Y más de alguna vez una intrépida araña salía de entre las cañas de azúcar y subía por sus piernas.

Era uno de los días más calurosos del año en Louisiana. El sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo, tan deslumbrante que hacía ver espejismos en la distancia.

Empuñando el machete con fuerza, sin importarle ya las numerosas ampollas, producidas por la fricción del mango del arma en su mano, pues tenía las manos lo suficientemente callosas como para que una herida más no importara, pegó con la filosa hoja en las cañas de azúcar repetidas veces hasta derribar unas cuantas. Tiró el machete al suelo antes de tomar las cañas ya cortadas y dejarlas en la pila que luego arrastraría hasta la bodega.

Extrajo un paño, sucio y raído, del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón caqui manchado de tierra, para secarse el sudor de la frente que corría hasta perderse entre sus espesas cejas negras, o por los costados de su rostro. Luego, guardó la tela, ahora más sucia de tierra que antes y siguió con su trabajo.

Su pequeña reserva india no tenía los recursos ni la alcurnia suficiente para tener esclavos. Ellos le pertenecían a los aristócratas, a la gente adinerada que no había trabajado nunca. Así que el trabajo lo hacían los hombres jóvenes de la reserva, como siempre había sido, incluso antes de la llegada de los colonos a esas tierras.

El comercio con los colonizadores estaba en auge. Se establecían rutas para la comercialización con españoles y franceses, estos últimos muy interesados en la caña de azúcar pues no sólo la refinaban para endulzar el té en las reuniones sociales de la aristocracia, sino que también para la fabricación de licores. Lo cual era muy beneficioso para el sustento de la pequeña comunidad.

Siguió con su trabajo por el resto de la mañana, siguiendo la misma rutina de cortar y apilar. Pero su mente corría muy lejos del trabajo.

Llevaba meses escuchando las advertencias de su padre sobre la mujer de la cual se había enamorado. Su padre insistía en demonizarla, diciendo que era una _fría_, una bebedora de sangre.

_Supersticiones tontas…_ Pensó con desdén.

Las leyendas de su pueblo advertían sobre los fríos, lo que para los _caras pálidas _se denominaban vampiros y él había crecido oyendo cada una de esas historias con interés por aprender más sobre la cultura de sus ancestros, aunque sin creer realmente. Si ellos descendían de los lobos y las leyendas aseguraban que habría quienes tendrían el don, el poder de transformarse en lobos a voluntad ¿Por qué nadie había manifestado ese _don_ hasta ahora?

Aplicaba el mismo razonamiento las leyendas sobre los fríos, los enemigos naturales de los lobos. Además, pensar que cada persona que llegaba del viejo mundo era un vampiro era una tontería.

Isabella era hermosa, más hermosa que ninguna mujer que hubiera conocido jamás y las pocas veces que la había visto se había sentido muy atraído hacia ella. Había un magnetismo irresistible en sus movimientos y en sus palabras, lo cual la hacía parecer inalcanzable. Y lo cierto es que ella no se fijaba en él en lo absoluto, sus rechazos eran cada vez más firmes y directos.

— ¡Jacob! — el aludido giró la cabeza para encontrarse con Seth. Era uno de los chicos más jóvenes de la reserva. Aún no trabajaba en el campo como los demás, todos los consideraban un crío aún.

— ¿Qué sucede, Seth? — volvió a golpear la caña de azúcar con el machete hasta desprenderla y lanzarla con el montón, cada vez más grande, en el que apilaba su trabajo.

— Billy dice que lo dejes por hoy. Hoy es una noche especial, ya sabes, las hogueras — dijo en tono jovial.

Cada luna llena la tribu organizaba una hoguera especial en la cual oían las leyendas de sus ancestros de boca del jefe de la tribu, en este caso, Billy Black, el padre de Jacob.

— De acuerdo — aceptó. Se sentía agotado después de tantas horas bajo el abrazador calor del sol.

Seth le ayudó a acarrear las cañas de azúcar hasta la bodega, entre risas y un par de bromas.

Una vez en el interior de la rústica vivienda, que compartía con su padre y sus dos hermanas, se dejó caer en una de las hamacas, descansando.

No supo en qué momento se quedó dormido, pero cuando despertó ya estaba atardeciendo, y su padre estaba sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, cerca de él, bebiendo una infusión de hierbas.

— Hola, padre — saludó desperezándose.

— Hijo — bebió de la infusión en silencio.

Billy Black era un hombre corpulento y de piel oscura. Su rostro era rubicundo, un rostro que se desbordaba, las mejillas llegaban casi hasta los hombros y su largo cabello oscuro mostraba ya algunas canas que comenzaban a notarse. Imponía autoridad.

— ¿Has pensado en mis advertencias? — inquirió cuando el silencio comenzó a hacerse denso.

El tema sobre Isabella era una constante ya. Y siempre terminaba de la misma forma, sin una solución a la vista.

— Son sólo tonterías. Esas leyendas a las que te aferras son eso, padre, sólo leyendas. No dejaré de buscar a Isabella porque tú sigas creyendo en que los fríos atacarán nuestro pueblo alguna noche.

— Cuando me muera, Jacob, tú serás el líder de este pueblo — le aseguró con solemnidad. — Tú te encargarás de guiarlos y de enseñarles a los nuevos miembros las leyendas de nuestros antepasados. ¿Cómo enseñarás nuestras creencias, nuestras historias si no crees en ellas?

Jacob no contestó.

— ¿Cómo inculcarás el respeto por nuestras tradiciones si te empeñas en unirte a nuestros enemigos naturales?

— ¡Ya basta, padre! — Explotó — ¡Nombra a otro para que sea el jefe del pueblo! ¡Sam Uley estará encantado de llevar a cabo la labor!

— Él haría una buena labor como líder, tiene una esposa miembro de nuestra comunidad y respeta nuestras creencias, pero no es descendiente de Ephraim Black, como nosotros — la tranquilidad en el rostro de Billy era una máscara de superioridad — Nuestros antepasados son los protectores de estas tierras y de la magia que corre por nuestras venas, y no puedes renegar de ellos.

— No quiero oír más — anunció el más joven y salió hacia el aún caluroso exterior sin hacer caso a los gritos de su padre.

* * *

Eventualmente, la noche cayó y trajo consigo la libertad para que Isabella saliera del claustro que era la casona en la que vivía.

Olió el aire a su alrededor, disfrutando de los aromas que se tejían y se filtraban por su nariz. Pero había un aroma que se destacó entre todos. Era reciente y aunque era el aroma de la sangre de una persona sintió cierto rechazo, como siempre que lo percibía. Había algo amargo en ese efluvio que le repelía instintivamente.

Rápidamente buscó al dueño del olor encontrándolo recostado con el tronco del árbol más próximo.

— Jacob Black — sonrió.

A veces no podía evitar sonreírle con cierto afecto. El chico le parecía atractivo y sabía que si las circunstancia no fueran otras, si ella no fuera un vampiro y no sintiese que su alma estaba encadenada a un destino más fuerte, más duradero, y a un alma distinta más perfecta para ella, él sería el indicado.

Sacudió la cabeza ante ese pensamiento.

No sentía nada por Jacob Black. Ni siquiera podía considerarlo un amigo, realmente. Lo había conocido por mera casualidad el día de su llegada a la ciudad y él había quedado prendado de su belleza. Sabía que él estaba enamorado de ella, o más bien dicho de la idea de estar enamorado de ella. Era el sueño inalcanzable de un chico inmaduro, pero tampoco podía dejar de sentirse halagada porque él la buscara con tanto ahínco.

— Hola — contestó el simplemente.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Es tarde — inquirió ella.

— No tan tarde si vas a salir — la acusó. — No es correcto que una señorita vague sola de noche.

— No eres nadie para decirme qué hacer y qué no, Jacob — contuvo el impulso de gruñirle. A veces lograba sacarla de sus casillas, verdaderamente.

Se hizo el silencio. Estuvieron así varios minutos antes de que él suspirara con la frente fruncida y se rascara el cuello con gesto de disculpa.

— Venía a invitarte — empezó con tono más mesurado. — Sé que no estás acostumbrada a lo rustico de mi tribu, pero hoy se celebrará una hoguera en la noche. Es luna llena y mi padre contará un par de leyendas de nuestro pueblo.

Estaba decidido a que su padre viera que Isabella no era una leyenda viviente. Sabía que no era prudente llevarla sin avisar, después de todo, la celebración de aquella noche era sólo para los miembros del Consejo.

Ella por su parte calibró la posibilidad de ir, curiosa por las leyendas de las que hablaba Jacob, y de saber cuán concientes estaban estos nativos de las criaturas sobrenaturales que rondaban el mundo, pero sabía que sería inapropiado. Además necesitaba alimentarse esa noche. Estaba demasiado sedienta para esperar un día más.

— Lo siento, pero tengo cosas que hacer — se disculpó.

— Ya — dijo él, cortante.

Volvió a hacerse el silencio. Ambos se contemplaron.

— ¿Por qué siempre me rechazas? — preguntó con cierto rencor en la voz.

— Jacob, por favor. No quiero discutir esto otra vez — su contestación fue cansina. — Me siento halagada porque me encuentres atractiva, pero no estamos hechos el uno para el otro.

— ¿Es que soy demasiado pobre para ti? — preguntó. — Las estúpidas clases sociales deben de significar mucho para una niña rica como tú, ¿no? — se acercó un paso y la aferró por la cintura pegándola a su pecho.

— Suéltame, Jacob — le pidió. No podía ejercer la fuerza contra él y ponerse en evidencia.

— Las estúpidas clases sociales no significan nada para mí, pero supongo que no te vas a rebajar a estar con un simple campesino, un miembro de una tribu nativa, con la piel casi tan oscura como la de tus esclavos — cada palabras estaba impregnada de ira. — ¿Soy muy poca cosa para ti? Pues yo no lo creo.

Fue entonces, que la besó.

Se sorprendió al sentir lo fríos que eran los labios femeninos, y a pesar de perderse en la suavidad de su piel y la dulce frescura de su aliento, notó lo duros que eran aquellos labios que siempre había fantaseado con que eran tan suaves y blandos como los suyos propios.

Ella no lo vio venir hasta que estuvo sucediendo. Y el sentir sus labios pegados a los de Jacob fue como una llamarada de fuego intensamente desagradable. Su garganta flameaba por el aliento cálido de su boca, y el fluir incesante de la sangre bajo la fina capa de piel.

Pero no era eso lo que más le desagradaba del contacto. No había nada en ese beso. Era un simple arrebato y si alguna vez pensó que si las circunstancias fueran otras él sería el indicado, fue ese el momento en el que se dio cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba.

Lo empujó con fuerza, sin importarle nada, haciendo que se tambaleara hacia atrás, hasta chocar contra el mismo árbol en el que había estado apoyado minutos atrás.

— Te lo advierto, Jacob Black, no quiero volver a verte en mi vida. No te vuelvas a acercar a mí — le advirtió amenazadora. Su voz sonó como una cuchillada que cortó el aire, repentinamente denso.

No lo dejó replicar. Se perdió por las puertas de su casa, subió las escaleras a toda velocidad, sin ser vista por nadie, y entró en uno de los cuartos del fondo, que no daban a la calle principal. Miró por la ventana, sólo un par de segundos, antes de lanzarse hacia la noche.

Necesita alimentarse.

Aún en la calle, Jacob golpeó con sus puños la corteza del árbol.

— ¡Maldita sea! — gritó frustrado antes de emprender el camino de vuelta a la reserva.

Le esperaba una larga noche frente al fuego.

* * *

La sangre fluía por la herida que sus colmillos acababan de hacer en el cuello de su victima. El liquido rojo y fragante le mojaba los labios, y humedecía su paladar reseco. El sabor dulce de la sangre le acariciaba la lengua y refrescaba el ardor de su garganta.

Isabella sólo tenía una regla a la hora de matar humanos: nunca matar a un inocente. Se encargaba de buscar perpetradores de crímenes que no eran juzgados y eso llevaba cierto tiempo, incluso para alguien con capacidades más allá de las humanas. Es por eso que entre asesinato y asesinato había un margen de tiempo considerable y por eso mismo estaba demasiado sedienta a la hora de atacar como para hacerlo con especial cuidado.

Podía oír las súplicas por piedad que su victima de esa noche, pero ella no tenía piedad. Una vez comenzaba a beber no podía parar. Sus sentidos se segaban y lo único que importaba conservar eran el sentido del olfato y el gusto.

El olor, el sabor la emborrachaban.

Volvió a morder el cuello del hombre. Era tan fácil atravesar la piel con sus dientes filosos y hechos especialmente para matar.

Gimió suavemente al sentir un nuevo flujo de sangre emanar de la herida recién hecha. Disfrutó del festín succionando directamente de las venas el banquete que se le ofrecía. La sangre estaba tibia y le calentaba el cuerpo a medida que iba bebiendo, cada vez con más avidez.

Tan enfrascada en el placer que le causaba la sangre que no notó como una respiración se aceleraba y el latido de un corazón se volvía frenético a causa del miedo y la sorpresa. Tampoco fue consciente, de que unos ojos negros y brillantes habían observado la sangrienta escena.

* * *

Jacob estaba pálido y su cuerpo parecía temblar entero, aunque guardaba cierta compostura.

El fuego de la hoguera crepitaba alegre frente a él, pero apenas podía disfrutar de las llamas. Estaba frío por dentro y no había fuego que cambiara eso.

Participó de forma ausente en los cantos tribales dirigidos a la tierra y los ancestros que protegían la tribu, llevándose más de alguna mirada preocupada de parte de sus amigos de toda la vida.

Escuchó con atención cada leyenda, tratando de parecer tranquilo, pero por dentro estaba desatándose una tormenta.

Había visto claramente como Isabella manejaba con facilidad a un hombre corpulento, cómo fue capaz de inmovilizarlo contra la pared y la forma en la que su boca se pegó al cuello del hombre, mordiéndolo y alimentándose de su sangre.

Isabella era parte de los fríos. Era un _vampiro_…

Se estremeció. Podía sentir cómo el sentimiento del rencor por su rechazo se iba intensificando con el paso del tiempo.

Después de todo no era por las clases sociales. Lo rechazaba porque ella era de otra raza, porque ella era una criatura eterna que robaba vidas inocentes y él un simple nativo, cuya sangre ni siquiera era digna de ella.

Se estremeció nuevamente, esta vez al recordar cómo sus labios le habían parecido antinaturales contra los suyos cuando la estaba besando. Era como besar una roca, y había obtenido la misma respuesta de su parte.

Aquella noche, cuando el fuego hubo consumido toda la madera la fogata, sintió que su amor por Isabella se había extinguido de la misma forma y no había un solo rescoldo de ese sentimiento poderoso que lo ataba a ella ya. Sólo podía pensar en lo imbécil que había sido al creer que tenía alguna posibilidad con un ser corrupto como ella.

— Tienes un aspecto fatal — comentó Embry de forma burlona a la mañana siguiente cuando se presentó en el campo. No había podido dormir en casi toda la noche.

— Quizás debas irte a descansar — aconsejó Sam observando su aspecto enfermizo con preocupación.

Para sorpresa de todos, tiró el machete al suelo, sin decir palabra y volvió al asentamiento. Sólo tenía una cosa en mente y era una pregunta que le había carcomido toda la noche ¿Cómo matar a un vampiro?

— Necesito hablar contigo, padre — anunció nada más entrar en su hogar.

Su padre le miró sorprendido por su aspecto enfermo y esperó a que hablara.

— ¿Cómo se mata a un frío?

Si la pregunta causó algún tipo de sorpresa en Billy Black, no se podía saber pues su expresión siguió serena, aunque había una cuota de petulancia en sus ojos negros.

— Es un difícil dilema. Son criaturas muy fuertes y hábiles. Es difícil atraparlos y matarlos aún más — explicó. — La única manera es cortarlos en pedazos y quemar sus restos. Es la única forma de estar seguros que han muerto y no se recompondrán.

— ¿Utilizo el machete para cortar su cuerpo en pedazos? ¿Funcionará?

— No funcionaría, hijo — negó. — Su piel es dura como una roca. No puedes atravesar la roca con un cuchillo…

— Necesito matarla, necesito deshacerme de ella antes de que ataque a nuestra gente — dijo con vehemencia. Había cierta locura en sus ojos cuando habló.

— ¿Está hablando de Isabella?

— La _vi_ matar, _beber_ la sangre de un hombre. Sigue viva a través de la sangre de sus victimas — contestó con repulsión. — Su existencia es antinatural…

Lejos de expresar que él ya le había advertido lo que era aquella mujer, el hombre contempló el suelo con gesto meditabundo. Su mente estaba recorriendo las leyendas en las que tan fielmente creía.

— Hace mucho tiempo, hubo dos hermanas de nuestro pueblo, sus nombres eran Makayla y Kaliska — comenzó a relatar. — Ambas hermanas eran jóvenes cuando se encontraron con un frío, en un principio las trató de seducir para que lo siguieran y así quitarles la vida, pero ellas sabían a qué tipo de demonio se enfrentaban y lo rechazaron. Éste atacó al pueblo entero una noche, sólo unos días después de ver frustrados sus intentos por atraerlas. Llevó la muerte a nuestras tierras bañándolas de sangre. Y luego, fue donde las hermanas. Pero estaban preparadas, conocían la magia ancestral de nuestro pueblo y atraparon al _frío_ aquella noche. Le clavaron una estaca en su corazón y amarraron sus brazos y piernas con los tallos adecuados para el hechizo, dejándolo inmovilizado por toda la eternidad.

Terminó el relato en un susurro en medio de la agitada respiración de su hijo que buscara la verdad en medio de aquella leyenda.

* * *

Que Jacob ya no la buscase se podía interpretar como algo bueno, ya no tendría que preocuparse porque él descubriese lo que ella era, pero no podía dejar de estar extrañamente ansiosa.

Había pasado una semana sin que se apareciera por su casa y eso jamás había pasado. Quizás se había rendido al fin, lo cual era un alivio, pero la ansiedad persistía, y cada vez que salía de noche esperaba encontrárselo en el porche, esperándola, cosa que no sucedió.

Tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de esa situación.

Aquella noche, cuando salió de la casona y caminó por las calles de Nueva Orleans tratando de seguir las pistas y el olor del hombre que había estado persiguiendo durante toda la semana, captó al fin el efluvio que había estado esperando encontrar desde hacía seis noches.

— Jacob — musitó. Se dio la vuelta y lo encontró apoyado en una banca con aspecto divertido, aunque esa alegría no llegaba a sus ojos, extrañamente hostiles.

— Isabella — saludó con un asentimiento.

— Creí que no te volvería a ver.

— Necesitaba tiempo para pensar — contestó sonriente. — De hecho, estaba pensando en que deberíamos ir a dar un paseo para hacer las paces.

Lo miró con gesto pensativo. Él mantuvo su sonrisa y ella terminó por asentir.

— Sólo un paseo ¿de acuerdo? — accedió cortésmente.

Caminaron en silencio. Cada uno estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Ninguno habló, pues parecía que no había nada que decir realmente.

El paseo se prolongó por varios minutos, hasta que llegaron a las puertas del cementerio. Ambos se detuvieron allí. Bella había olido la muerte desde varias cuadras y estaba lejos de ser el olor a descomposición que provenía desde las tumbas. Era algo más sutil, la muerte era un perfume que ella misma poseía y no la incomodaba.

Inconscientemente se acercó a las rejas y acarició el metal.

— Alguien una vez me dijo que para conocer la cultura de un pueblo hay que visitar el cementerio del lugar — musitó.

Había sido hacía mucho tiempo atrás, cuando su creador trataba de enseñarle todo lo que podía del mundo, de las culturas que él había conocido. Él era sin duda el vampiro más sabio y clemente que había conocido en todas las décadas que llevaba como vampiro.

El sonido del metal raspando contra el metal la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Jacob había abierto las rejas y entrado al lugar. Bella lo siguió.

Sin duda el cementerio de Nueva Orleans reflejaba la cultura de la ciudad. Era una convergencia de esculturas en piedra de diversos tipos, desde representaciones cristianas hasta ciertos signos paganos en algunas lápidas. Tumbas en el suelo, otras elevadas. Grandes mausoleos custodiados por ángeles. Era sin dudas un lugar hermoso.

Pero en medio de toda esa hermosura, hubo un mausoleo que llamó la atención de la vampira.

Estaba custodiado por el ángel Uriel, una espada en su mano indicaba que era él. El custodio del Edén en medio de un centenar de tumbas. Sonrió y acarició la piedra antes de entrar. Jacob fue tras de ella.

Miró alrededor sorprendiéndose por altar frente a ella. Estaba lleno de flores, todas dispuestas alrededor de él, con sus pétalos apuntando hacia afuera.

Sin embargo no fue eso lo que hizo que quisiera salir de allí, y huir muy lejos. Fue el aroma de algo que la dejaba débil y ella no debería sentirse débil, ni cansada, no estaba su naturaleza de vampiro. Había algo ahí que hizo que se sintiera mal. Un olor molesto que le cerró la garganta.

— ¿Jacob, podemos irnos? — preguntó encaminándose hacia la puerta del mausoleo, pero él le tapaba la salida.

— Lo siento, Isabella — se disculpó, pero no había arrepentimiento en su voz.

Ella retrocedió claramente asustada. No dio muchos pasos antes de chocar contra la piedra del altar. No tenía escapatoria y se sentía tan, tan débil.

— ¿Qué está pasando, Jacob? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

— Debiste saber que algún día lo descubriría — empuñó la estaca de madera nativa en una mano, y el mazo en la otra. — ¡Vampiro!

La estaca se clavó en su corazón paralizándola.

— Ja-Jacob — la respiración se atoraba en su garganta. Sentía que no podía respirar, y por primera vez en muchas décadas, respirar era una prioridad, algo esencial…

El segundo golpe de la estaca, ya enterrada en su corazón, le arrancó un grito de dolor.

La agonía, el dolor lacerante, la quemazón, todo lo que sentía mientras Jacob le clavaba la estaca en el pecho, sin piedad alguna, le recordaba a su transformación. Parecían que cada una lenguas de fuego que habían sido extinguidas, hacia ya varios siglos, cuando su corazón dejó de latir, comenzaban a revivir de las cenizas.

Sólo había una diferencia entre el fuego de la transformación y este renacido fuego. No era todo su cuerpo el que se quemaba, pues su cuerpo estaba paralizado, más gélido que nunca, sino que era su pecho, su corazón el que ardía en torno a la madera que lo atravesaba.

El tercer estacazo fue el momento final.

Su corazón había sido atravesado por completo.

Dejó de respirar. El fuego se apagó y sólo quedó el hielo.

No había pensamientos en su mente. No había sentimientos en su corazón. Era un cadáver, un cadáver que se preservaría intacto con el correr de los siglos; atrapada en la maldición que, el corazón herido y supersticioso del que le había jurado amor eterno, y sólo había demostrado lo mortal de sus sentimientos, le había hecho su prisionera.

Su alma ya no luchaba más.

Su cuerpo laxo, tendido sobre la tumba, se veía hermoso, ni siquiera Jacob, quien mantenía el mazo en su mano, y observaba su macabra obra, podía negarlo. Nunca había sido más hermosa que ahora.

El chico retrocedió unos cuantos pasos. Tenía trabajo que hacer aún.

Billy había sido específico en su descripción del ritual. Lentamente la recostó sobre el altar, sorprendiéndose de lo tibia que parecía su piel en comparación a la única vez que la había tocado. Luego sacó los tallos de narcisos que había escondido en un bolso de piel y con ellos rodeó las muñecas de Bella. Dos en cada muñeca. Sus tobillos también fueron rodeados de la misma forma.

Por último, puso una corona, también de narcisos, sobre su pecho y salió del lugar sin mirar atrás.

La oscuridad de la noche la protegería lo que durara su sueño.

* * *

***Maggie y Triana baten las palmas felices de estrenar su primer Fics conjunto* **

**Hasta que dimos a luz este Fics. Esperamos que les haya gustado el prefacio (cortesía de Triana). ¡Pronto estaremos subiendo el primer capitulo! (¡Maggie se hará cargo de él!) **

**¿Review's? ¡Nos harían muy felices a ambas! **


	2. Capitulo uno

**Disclaimer:** Santa Meyer los crea y ellos se juntan. Nosotras sólo nos encargamos de liarles un poco y de las guarradas que Meyer se niega a escribir.

* * *

**Capitulo uno.**

**

* * *

**

_**Nueva Orleans; 1870.**_

—Me temo señor Newton que no podré subirle el sueldo a quince dólares semanales, tal como usted me indica—negó Edward Masen a Mike Newton, uno de sus empleados. —Es una época difícil para todos, y me temo que usted no lleva suficiente tiempo trabajando en la fábrica para justificar ese incremento.

Mike Newton abrió los ojos, totalmente sorprendido, y apretó los puños, conteniendo su enfado. Aún así, algo de él se escapó cuando replicó a su jefe, el joven señor Masen, sus razones.

—Quince dólares semanales no me da para mantener mi estatus. —Comprendió que no debía haber dicho eso cuando Edward, incrédulo, enarcó una ceja. Se corrigió de inmediato: —Todo después de la guerra ha subido mucho y no creo poder comprar siquiera los alimentos más básicos, como el azúcar y el pan… ¿Qué va a ser de mí?

Edward hizo grandes esfuerzos para no reírse sarcásticamente de su empleado. Cierto que desde que había terminado la guerra, había habido una gran subida de precios, pero se había asegurado y hecho el cálculo con los administradores y socios de su empresa para que sus trabajadores pudiesen comprar lo más esencial, e incluso, estuviesen holgados.

Echó una mirada inquisitoria a su descarado empleado y llegó a la conclusión que hacía bien en denegarle un aumento. Mike Newton no tenía ningún aspecto de estar desesperado por comer. Sólo por aparentar un estatus que había perdido después de la guerra. Estaba seguro que, incluso, le haría un favor enseñándole a trabajar por las cosas que valían la pena realmente.

Después de la guerra, muchas familias adineradas y dueñas de amplios campos de algodón y tabaco, lo habían perdido casi todo, debido, en parte, a que después de la liberación de los esclavos, las tierras se habían quedado sin cultivar, y en gran medida, a los enormes impuestos de los yanquis sobre el derecho de las tierras como compensación de las perdidas. Era lo que pasaba cuando se perdían las guerras.

Edward daba las gracias al fino instinto de su padre, Edward Masen sénior, con los negocios. Había visto venir el desastre que se avecinaba y había tomado medidas para que el final de la guerra no impactase en los beneficios de su empresa. No sólo había salvado a su fábrica; también había conseguido que tabacaleras Masen fuese una de las tres grandes fábricas, no sólo del sur, sino de todos los Estados Unidos.

Aún después de su muerte, su viuda, Elizabeth, y su hijo habían hecho que los beneficios aumentasen cada año.

Edward tenía la convicción de que debía ser un patrón justo pero firme. Newton, proveniente de una familia rica venida a menos, no necesitaba más riquezas. Sólo un poco más de humildad para vivir en sus nuevas circunstancias.

Edward suspiró pesarosamente y, rebuscando en el bolso de su elegante chaqueta de lino su pitillera, cogió un cigarro, se lo llevó a la boca y estuvo rebuscando en sus bolsillos un mechero hasta que lo encontró y encendió el cigarro.

Soltar el humo le ayudaba a pensar con más tranquilidad.

Estudió el contrato de su empleado, simulando que lo leía atentamente para encontrar algo que justificase la petición de Newton, y, al no encontrar nada, se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

Aún sin mirarlo, sentía la frustración y furia de aquel.

—Trabaja liando tabaco durante ocho horas cinco días a la semana—le explicó.—Muchos de mis empleados pasan doce horas todos los días, cultivando y recogiendo las cosechas por poco más de lo que usted gana. ¿Cree que sería justo que le diese el mismo trato trabajando mucho menos y en mejores condiciones?

Mike se mordió la lengua. Le hubiese gustado gritar que no tenía derecho a tratar a antiguos esclavos, negros y pobres, de igual manera que a un joven de buena familia que había caído en desgracia. Pero eso nunca había sido una buena excusa para Masen.

Si escupía su odio hacia aquellos desgraciados que les había llevado a esta situación, perdería cualquier esperanza de conseguirlo.

La desesperación no era buena consejera.

—Esos trabajadores no han conocido nada mejor que lo que usted les concede. A la larga, su negocio se resentirá por ser tan compasivo con aquellas personas que, hasta hace poco, tenían su vida y su muerte en sus manos. No puede tener el mismo trato un joven blanco que aquellos pe…

—Tiene razón, Newton—esta vez, Edward hizo grandes esfuerzos para que su repugnancia por Mike no transluciese. —Tendré en cuenta que no tenéis los mismos derechos—le aseguró con una nota de sarcasmo en su voz.

—Si usted no me concede ese aumento, me iré a otra fábrica y perderá un buen trabajador blanco—le advirtió como último recurso completamente desesperado. —Hay muchas fábricas, además de la suya en Orleans. La de tejidos de algodón estará dispuesta a hace cualquier cosa por tenerme como alguien esencial.

—Pues sería una lastima perderle. —Edward volvió a expulsar humo del tabaco para simular su risa. No estaba seguro que se le hubiese escapado una sonrisa irónica. —No sabe la cantidad de tiempo que me hará usted perder cuando tenga que elegir a uno de los centenares de candidatos que se arremolinan para trabajar aquí.

No le diría que el señor Walters, el jefe de la fábrica, le pagaría la mitad de lo que ganaba aquí por el doble de horas. Por no contarle que trataba a sus trabajadores como si aun fuesen los esclavos de antes de la guerra, sin distinción alguna de color de piel.

Mike intuyó por los gestos y las poses de su jefe que no se le concedería lo que pedía; por lo que apretó los puños y, después de un incomodo silencio, se preparó para soltar la ultima amenaza cuando la puerta se abrió y apareció tras ella la señorita Waleska. Su sola presencia en la sala le acalló e, incluso, se permitió dedicarle una sonrisa de veneración como si se tratase de una diosa.

—Señorita Waleska—le saludó quitándose el sombrero y mostrándose servil en su reverencia.

Aquella hermosa walkiria no le dedicó un solo pestañeo. Se dirigió directamente donde se encontraba su prometido, y agarrándole del brazo con delicadeza, le informó:

—Edward querido, el señor Jenks ha llegado. Mi abogado y tu madre nos esperan en el jardín.

—Dame un momento, querida.

Apagó el cigarro en el cenicero sabiendo lo poco que su prometida le gustaba el olor a tabaco, y de paso se evitaba una bronca con su madre. De nada servía la excusa de que siendo el dueño de una tabacalera, él mismo tenía que probar sus propios productos para asegurar que no era perjudicial para la salud.

Se levantó de su asiento y le ofreció el brazo a su bella acompañante.

—Vayamos para allá, entonces.

Antes de cruzar la puerta, se volvió hacia su empleado, que permanecía en la misma posición reverencial como si se hubiese convertido en piedra tras mirar a los ojos de la Gorgona.

—Señor Newton si ha cambiado de opinión, le veré el lunes. Si no, me temo que todo termina aquí. Que tenga un buen día.

—Señor Masen. —Le dedicó una airada despedida que su jefe no había oído por haber salido del despacho.

Estaba tan ofuscado en su resentimiento hacia Edward Masen que no se dio cuenta que la señorita Tanya le miraba breve pero intensamente antes de perderse por los largos pasillos de la mansión.

.

.

.

.

Edward firmó aquel contrato sin un ápice de temblor en su mano. Por dentro era un mar de dudas. Decidió guardárselas para sí mismo y continuar por el camino trazado.

Sentía en su nuca los ojos de su madre vigilando cada letra que escribía en aquel trozo de papel, incluso intuyó su sonrisa cuando terminó de estampar su firma.

Cuando Tanya firmó comprendió que todo estaba hecho. Se casarían dentro tres meses y no se podría romper el trato sin el riesgo de perder la mitad de su fortuna.

La observó para ver algún signo de alegría por el hecho de convertirse en una acaudalada esposa. El único gesto que mostraba Tanya era el de estar bastante fastidiada debido al calor húmedo y los mosquitos, muy a pesar de la mosquitera. Edward le había advertido a su madre que no hiciese la reunión en los jardines. Tanya odiaba el clima húmedo de Lousiana. Seguramente en aquel instante estaría soñando despierta con su cuello rodeado de pieles mientras paseaba por las gélidas mesetas de su Rusia natal.

Edward se preguntaba si el clima se filtraba en los habitantes de aquel país. Tanya era tan fría como la reina de hielo.

—Querida Tanya, ¿quieres más limonada?—Le sugirió Elizabeth. —Estás demasiado acalorada.

Tanya se abanicaba furiosamente. Por dentro se maldecía que el sudor estropease su peinado de elaborados rizos, y manchase su caro vestido de seda rosa. Por no añadir cómo los mosquitos y el sol estropeaban su delicada piel.

—Yo agradecería que nos fuésemos cuanto antes de aquí— suplicó casi sollozando. —No entiendo cómo hemos hecho esta reunión en el porche de la casa.

—Lo siento muchísimo, Tanya—se disculpó Elizabeth. —Yo pensé que una vista del jardín quedaría muy hermosa para las fotos. Las rosas blancas y narcisos están preciosos en esta época.

—Por supuesto—siseó ésta entre dientes.

Estaba deseando que una tormenta de nieve arrase con las flores que tanto mimaba Elizabeth. Eso era mucho pedir en Nueva Orleans.

Por el rabillo del ojo, estudió a su futura suegra. Definitivamente, ella no vestiría de negro cuando enviudase. Elizabeth parecía mucho más vieja de lo que en realidad era.

Aún así, a pesar de las pequeñas arrugas alrededor de los ojos y las comisuras de los labios, se percibía la antigua belleza de Elizabeth Masen.

Rasgos espléndidamente regulares, como si fuesen esculpidos, pelo castaño broncíneo esplendido y sedoso, aunque escondido en un escueto moño, ojos grandes y almendrados color de la hierba y una cara en forma de ovalo casi perfecto. En ese aspecto, Tanya debería sentirse satisfecha. Su prometido era el vivo retrato de su madre, y sólo se intuía el rastro de su padre en la manera que andrógina de sus rasgos. Hacían una hermosa pareja como Apolo y una ninfa de los bosques. Eso sería lo que pensaría la gente. Ninette, la criada negra de los Masen, traía una jarra de limonada con hielo junto con galletas de canela y vainilla, las favoritas de su joven señor. Dejó éstas en la mesa y luego se dispuso a servir más limonada en el vaso vacío de Edward.

— ¡Ninette!—Le regañó éste. —Recuerda que hay que servir primero a los invitados.

Ninette se reservó una mirada iracunda hacia Tanya y empezó a servir más limonada en su vaso. Se guardó para sí todos los malos pensamientos que tenía sobre la prometida de su adorado señor.

Tanya intuía la aversión de aquella oronda criada e intentó apartar el vaso para que Ninette derramase el contenido en su vestido y los Masen tuviesen un motivo para castigarla. Una mirada de advertencia por parte de Edward le disuadió de sus intenciones.

No comprendían cómo los americanos tenían tanto respeto hacia sus sirvientes. En Rusia, aquella descarada hubiese sufrido por los latigazos en su espalda; si aún no la hubiese ahorcado en el árbol de la aldea más cercana a sus dominios.

Los americanos habían aprendido el buen hacer de las cosas desde que disputaron aquella estúpida guerra de secesión. Ni Lincoln ni Grant entendían como funcionaba el mundo realmente.

Pero aún no era libre de alzar su mano contra una criada. Ni Edward ni su madre lo hubiesen aprobado. Cuando estuviesen casados las cosas cambiarían.

—Edward, Tanya, estaba pensando en dar la noticia de vuestro enlace de una manera que se hablará en Nueva Orleans durante mucho tiempo. —Elizabeth interrumpió los pensamientos de Tanya y Edward suspiró resignado. No esperaba nada bueno procedente de su madre. — ¿Por qué no celebrar un baile de disfraces? Se podría hacer la noche de San Juan. Tiene cierta magia.

Edward contuvo un suspiro. Ya se imaginaba algo así. Era la clase de actividad que su madre amaba y no renunciaría ni aun estando de luto. No se consideraba un mal anfitrión, ya que consideraba que para triunfar en un negocio había que establecer buenas relaciones sociales, pero las banalidades siempre le agotaban. Por eso dejaba a las mujeres de su casa que se encargasen de esos menesteres.

Tanya, sin embargo, había visto las puertas del cielo abiertas. Un acontecimiento donde ella fuese el centro de atención, con sus lujosos vestidos nuevos, admirada y envidiada, sería bien recibido.

—Es una idea magnifica—coincidió con Elizabeth dibujando una sonrisa radiante. Luego se acordó de algo y frunció el ceño: —Lo malo que no sé si estaré a la altura. Necesito un vestido nuevo para la ocasión y eso puede causarme algún desbarajuste en mi mermada fortuna.

—Yo no sería un caballero si te dejase pagar un solo céntimo por ello, Tanya. Correré con los gastos de todo lo que necesites—se ofreció Edward. —Tanto el vestuario como los complementos. No te cohíbas por el dinero. Lo único que te pido es que estés absolutamente radiante para que todas las chismosas corran la voz de que la futura señora Masen es una dama con clase y que revienten de envidia.

—Edward—le reprobó su madre.

Pero Edward se sentía algo más satisfecho por verla sonreír sinceramente aquel día. Hasta entonces, había estado de mal humor por alguna causa desconocida. Edward pensó resignado que tendría mucho tiempo para acostumbrarse a sus pequeñas manías.

—El sol está demasiado pegajoso esta tarde. —Elizabeth se levantó de la mesa para protegerse del calor en su tibio y confortable salón de té. —Tanya querida, cuando tengas un momento, me gustaría que organizásemos juntas el baile. Tenemos tanto que hacer con tan poco tiempo.

—Por supuesto—asintió Tanya mostrando una enorme sonrisa. Se sentía en su elemento preparando aquella clase de acontecimientos.

Una vez su madre se hubo ido, Edward se levantó dispuesto a dar su paseo de por la tarde, pero se demoró levemente mientras observaba a su prometida, prepararse para levantarse y entrar dentro de la casa, protegiéndose del calor y los mosquitos. De forma tortuosamente ensayada, se acomodó el vestido y se dispuso a coger su sombrilla a juego con su vestido.

Debería sentirse afortunado. Era la muchacha más bonita que había visto, y dentro de poco sería su compañera, tanto de día, como un ama de casa diligente, como de noche, con su cuerpo desnudo bajo las sabanas, dispuesto sólo para él. Y era suya, solamente suya.

Se acercó hasta ella y, enfrentándosele, le cogió sus manos para estrecharlas entre las suyas. Eran suaves y tibias.

Ésta le miró con una leve sorpresa en sus brillantes ojos azules.

—Tanya, ¿no estás tan feliz como yo por esto? Sólo tres meses más y serás mi esposa a todos los niveles. No sabes cuanto tiempo llevo esperándote. Y estos tres meses se me van a hacer eternos, querida mía—le confesó con un animo creciente influenciado por la pura belleza de aquella mujer.

—Por supuesto, Edward. Hoy es el día más feliz de mi vida. Sólo lo superará cuando cumplamos nuestros votos ante el Supremo y consumemos nuestra unión.

Sus palabras eran tan frías que Edward creyó que se le había congelado la sangre en sus venas. Incluso en medio del sol, su cuerpo empezó a tiritar debido aquel frío.

Decidió no darle importancia. Sería un sistema de defensa para afrontar todos los acontecimientos. Ella era muy tímida y estaba en una tierra extranjera muy distinta de su Moscú natal. Seguramente, después de la boda, el hielo que la cubría se derretiría dando lugar a un volcán en erupción.

Y mientras Tanya hablaba de cosas superficiales, Edward se disculpó mentalmente por no prestarle atención, pero sus labios gruesos y rosados le hipnotizaban hasta perder la conexión con la realidad. No pudo—o no quiso—controlarse y estampó un violento beso sobre éstos. No era un comportamiento muy caballeresco pero el perfume que procedía del cuerpo de su prometida le había embriagado de tal manera que perturbaba sus sentidos. No quiso quedarse con la duda del sabor de sus labios, y con ansias, su lengua empezaba a presionar el labio inferior de ésta para darle la señal que quería introducirse en su boca. La señal no pareció ser bien interpretada y mientras Edward acompañaba su beso de caricias furtivas en su rostro, Tanya no rechazaba los avances de éste, pero permanecía completamente pasiva a los avances más efusivos por parte de Edward.

Se sintió muy defraudado. Tenía la sensación de que si besase a la estatua de Venus que había en el jardín, ésta le correspondería con más pasión que la mostrada por Tanya.

Por lo tanto, no le dolió demasiado que ésta rodease con las manos sus muñecas en un gesto de apartárselas de su rostro, y que retirase la cabeza para romper el beso. Ni siquiera estaba jadeando por el esfuerzo. A él le quemaban los pulmones por ausencia de éste.

Lo que más le sorprendió fue la mueca de horror que Tanya mostró. Parecía que había realizado un sacrilegio por el hecho de permitirse robar un beso no muy casto, pero cargado con la mayor inocencia posible. Se sentía como un niño travieso al que castigaban.

— ¡Oh, Edward!—Éste se sorprendió por oírla sollozar. Se puso las manos en la cara como si se sintiese muy avergonzada: — ¡Por favor, no lo vuelvas a hacer hasta que nos casemos!

— ¿Por qué?—Edward no podía entender que había de malo. Alguna vez, ellos habían intimado, hasta robado un suave beso detrás de los árboles del jardín. Aquel había sido algo más intenso, pero sólo el impulso de experimentar sensaciones le había llevado a aquella situación. Y no entendía a que venía aquel revuelo. —Pensé que tú lo deseabas tanto como yo. No lo hubiese hecho si hubiese sabido que te sentías tan violenta. Lo siento, pero deseaba tanto tenerte entre mis brazos que no he respetado tus deseos—se disculpó muy dolido.

Por lo que le sorprendió que ella le cogiese las manos y le susurrase:

—Querido mío, yo te deseo. Te deseo tanto que hasta tengo la sensación que voy a arder mientras camino. Por mis venas corre la lava de la pasión—se declaró. Su voz sonaba dulce e insinuante y los gestos de su rostro acompañaban a sus palabras. Pero la ausencia de brillo en sus ojos le infería un toque de apatía que hacía que sus palabras y gestos fuesen completamente ensayados.

— ¿Entonces?—Estaba completamente desconcertado.

Tanya se acercó a su oído y le susurró:

—El deseo es el alimento del pecado, Edward. Te amo tanto, querido. Pero ni siquiera por ti quiero que mi alma se queme en las llamas del infierno. El fuego me acecha, amor—musitó en tono siniestro. —Siento como pequeñas llamitas lamiendo mi piel cada vez que la yema de tus dedos la rozan. Y el corazón expulsa fuego cada vez que tus labios se posan en mi frente. Sólo con eso, mis pensamientos se vuelven impuros y me hace desear con todas mis fuerzas que tu abrazo sea más intenso y me hagas el amor tan violentamente… ¡Oh, que vergüenza! No me importa sufrir las iras del inframundo por estar en tus brazos, Edward. —Le acarició el rostro con estudiada ternura. —Pero nunca me perdonaría que tú ensuciases tu alma por satisfacer mis deseos. No puedo ser tan egoísta de desearte tanto para condenarte. ¿No lo entiendes?

—No entiendo, Tanya—balbuceó éste. —Sabes que uno de los deberes del matrimonio es acostarnos juntos. Deseo tener hijos, pero también quiero sentir placer en ésta. No creo que sea contrario.

— ¡Por supuesto, amor!—exclamó Tanya demasiado exagerada en sus reacciones. —Y los días hasta nuestra boda me pesan demasiado. Pero sabes que no debemos hacerlo hasta entonces. Sería un pecado.

—Yo no haría nada que tú no quisieses, querida—le aseguró Edward inocentemente.

Tanya hizo un puchero.

—Yo tampoco—sollozó. —Por eso debo ser fuerte y liberarme de pensamientos impuros para ser digna de ti. Falta tan poco. Sólo un poco más, querido, y tendrás una esposa complaciente y ardiente en tu lecho. —Con su dedo pulgar empezó a hacer pequeños círculos en la piel de la palma de su mano. —Sólo un poco más, y lo haremos sin pecar contra los mandamientos de nuestro Señor.

Como consuelo se permitió darle un casto y tímido beso en la frente. Edward, sin embargo, no notó ningún signo de la pasión actuando sobre su cuerpo.

Tanya se alejó para entrar en la casa.

—Debo retirarme a mi cuarto para rezar. Mis pensamientos contigo han sido tan lujuriosos que me siento sucia. No saldré hasta que me sienta pura de nuevo—le comentó mientras empezaba a alejarse entre los jardines.

Edward, al observarla, no logró distinguirla de cualquiera de las estatuas que adornaban éste.

.

.

.

.

Argos, el pequeño cachorro de Edward—llamado así por ser el nombre del perro de uno de sus héroes favoritos de la antigüedad—revoloteaba, agitando el rabo, feliz alrededor de éste. Intuía que su amo le había venido a buscar para el momento favorito del día: un paseo por las afueras de la ciudad.

Ahora que Ninette le había alimentado con leche y pequeños trozos de pollo, cocinados exclusivamente para él, estaba preparado para una larga caminata.

Edward, sonriendo sinceramente, acarició el pelaje del animal, completamente agradecido por las sinceras muestras de cariño que recibía por su parte.

—Aunque parezca que no, hay mucha gente que le aprecia, señorito Masen—le comentó la oronda criada mientras se dedicaba a las labores de la cocina. —Sólo, que a veces, no se rodea de buenas compañías.

—Sé cuidar de mí mismo, Ninette—comentó mientras tiraba un hueso a Argos para que se lo devolviese.

No podía evitar que Ninette se pusiese maternal con él. Ella formaba parte de aquella casa mucho antes de que naciese, y el primer recuerdo que tenía, era el de ella meciéndole en sus brazos y contándole truculentas historias de su religión que, supuestamente, tenían la finalidad de hacerle dormir. Tanto amor albergaba en su pecho por aquel muchacho que había criado, que no se había permitido alejarse de esa casa, ni siquiera cuando la guerra hubo terminado y la liberación de los esclavos fue un hecho. Las cosas para ella no habían cambiado en gran medida. Los Masen la habían tratado con respeto y afecto, y le siguieron confiando el buen gobierno de la casa. Sólo que ahora lo hacía con una paga bastante considerable.

Edward, que la consideraba como una segunda madre, le consentía sus pequeñas extravagancias.

En la mesilla de la cocina descubrió un pequeño muñequito hecho con pequeñas ramillas de árboles de la casa, vestido con un elegante vestido y con cabello natural. Rubio y rizado. El cabello de su prometida.

Edward, debatiéndose entre el horror y la indignación, cogió el muñeco y se lo mostró a Ninette.

— ¿Qué significa esto, Ninette?—Contuvo el enfado. —Ya sabes lo que opino sobre esta clase de prácticas.

Ninette, no obstante, le miraba indiferente.

—La señorita Waleska me manda limpiar su cepillo todas las mañanas, señor. Por lo tanto, si piensa que he entrado en su habitación a cortarle un mechón de su cabello, se equivoca. No me ha hecho falta. Eso es sólo una medida de advertencia.

— ¿Advertencia?—Edward estaba asombrado. —Además de ser peligroso, es una falta de respeto hacia mi prometida. Dentro de poco, ella será mi esposa y la señora de esta casa. No te permitiré ninguna clase de magia sobre ella. Y mucho menos, esa.

—Señorito Edward, siempre he sido de las personas que opinan que el respeto hay que ganárselo—explicó pacientemente. —Me gustaría que abriese los ojos y viese que bajo la apariencia sofisticada de la joven Waleska, se esconde algo muy oscuro. Su corazón está contaminado por sus malos impulsos y sus oídos estás prestos a los espíritus de la noche. Ella no puede amar. —Negó tristemente con la cabeza. —Sólo se ama a si misma. Usted no se lo merece. Debería buscarse una señorita bonita de Nueva Orleans, que le guste tocar el piano y leer con usted bajo la luz de la lumbre. ¡No, ese demonio extranjero que se viste de mujer y traerá el mal a esta casa!—Con los dedos hizo un signo para espantar el mal agüero.

Edward se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco. Nunca conseguiría arrancar sus costumbres paganas.

—Ésta es una casa cristiana. Te he permitido conservar tu creencia en el vudú mientras no hagas daño a nadie. Por mucho que te quiera, Ninette, sufrirás las consecuencias si haces algún mal a Tanya con tus rituales. Mi deber como cristiano es a respetar a las personas, y tú, mientras sirvas en mi casa, te atendrás a ellas—le advirtió severamente. Luego señaló el muñeco: —Líbrate de él antes de que mi madre o la señorita Waleska lo vea y tengas problemas de verdad.

Ninette abrió un cajón de la mesilla y guardó el muñeco. Mientras lo hacía, murmuraba extrañas palabras en un idioma desconocido mezclado con el inglés:

—Si esa bruja venida del norte hace daño a mi joven señor, juro por el espíritu de mis antepasados, que por mucho que se agarre a la cruz de ese Dios crucificado, conseguiré que todos los loas (1) la arrastren de los pelos hasta el mundo de las sombras.

Edward se estremeció ante sus palabras. Aun, creyendo que el cristianismo era superior a las supersticiones de su vieja criada, siempre mostraba un solemne respeto por ellas. Seguramente, si no creía en ellas, no tendrían efecto, pero al lado de Ninette, había aprendido a desconfiar.

Se dispuso a salir de la cocina con Argos como alma que perseguía el diablo.

—Señorito Edward—le llamó Ninette, alarmada. — ¿Va a realizar el mismo recorrido de siempre en su paseo? ¿Por los alrededores del cementerio?

—Sí, ¿por qué no? Es el paseo favorito de Argos. —Acarició la pelambrera del perro. También amaba ese paisaje.

— ¿No podría cambiar el recorrido por esta noche? Sólo esta noche. Habrá luna nueva y los espíritus bebedores de sangre se guían de la oscuridad y se aprovechan de los jóvenes perdidos en las sombras. Jóvenes de corazón puro como el de usted.

Edward no quería discutir con ella. Lo único que hacía era preocuparse por él. Decidió no darle importancia.

—No te preocupes, Ninette—contestó con voz sorda. —Cambiaré de trayectoria por esta vez.

.

.

.

.

Y por supuesto, Edward ignoró por completo los consejos de su aya, y realizó el mismo paseo de todos los días.

"_No hay peligro. Aún no ha anochecido_", pensó observando el crepúsculo.

A su lado, Argos, olisqueaba una hoja y luego corría metiéndose entre sus piernas.

Edward se sentía a salvo. La mayoría de la gente evitaba el cementerio si les era posible. Viejas supersticiones no muy distintas de las de Ninette. Él no. No tenía miedo de los muertos. Ellos ya no tenían ningún poder en el mundo de los vivos.

No podía pedir más. El paisaje era completamente precioso. Siempre verde y lleno de flores: asfódelos y violetas. A lo lejos se podía oír el sonido de un pequeño arroyo. Y las tumbas, lejos de asustarle, le daban la sensación de darle un toque típico de la literatura romántica, su favorita.

Si existiesen los campos Elíseos, aquella sería una representación perfecta en la tierra. Sería gratificante poder descansar en un lugar como aquel después de recorrer, incansablemente, el largo camino conocido como vida.

La brisa azotaba su cara, refrescándola, y, así, ayudándolo a pensar.

Reflexionaba sobre lo que le depararía la vida en un futuro no muy lejano.

No estaba disgustado y realmente se hacía ilusiones con las expectativas. Pero echaba de menos su estancia en Londres y los planes de futuro de conocer muchos países.

Había tenido que dejar, a medio acabar, su carrera de literatura y sus estudios de música en Cambridge, cuando se enteró de la muerte de su padre y que, en aquel instante, de ahora en adelante, él tendría que dirigir la empresa familiar.

El matrimonio con Tanya entraba dentro de aquella responsabilidad. Sus familias habían estado planeando aquella unión durante años.

Aunque Edward sabía que no se casaría por añadir más dinero a su patrimonio. La familia de Tanya no atravesaba su mejor momento y tenía deudas importantes arrastrando.

Lo importante era el titulo nobiliario que Tanya llevaba consigo. Eso, y el renombre del padre de Tanya en Rusia. Aquello podría ayudar a expandir la empresa por otros continentes. Rusia podría ser un buen comienzo.

Desde luego se podría ir olvidando de su sueño de tener un flechazo y enamorarse irrevocablemente de una mujer sólo con mirarla y pasar con ella el resto de sus vidas. Las flechas de Eros estaban bien para los poemas de Byron; no para alguien como él.

Su madre tampoco amaba a su padre al principio del matrimonio, y sólo después de nacer él, abrió su corazón.

Tendría que aprender, poco a poco, a amar a Tanya y acostumbrarse a sus pequeños caprichos.

Sonrió petulante al pensar en que clase de hijos tendría con ella. Guapos y ricos. Y si se les permitía dejarles su educación en manos de su madre o él, serían cultos. Desgraciadamente, Tanya no veía la utilidad a los libros, usándolos como soporte para sillas cojas; o el piano como mesa auxiliar para posar su taza de té.

Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta que Argos se le había adelantado y empezaba a correr por medio de las tumbas.

— ¡Argos!—Le llamó. — ¡Aquí muchacho!

Pero el cachorro le ignoró hasta que se paró en las puertas de un mausoleo que tenía en la puerta la estatua del arcángel Uriel (2) guardando aquella tumba.

Edward lo conocía muy bien. Ninette le había contado muchas historias oscuras sobre aquella tumba y quien la ocupaba. Por eso su interior más supersticioso salió a la superficie, y se acercó con respeto para ir a buscar a Argos y alejarse todo lo que pudiese.

Argos, temerario, no compartía los temores de su amo, y con instinto curioso, entró en la tumba ante la desesperación de Edward.

— ¡Argos, no!—Gritó. — ¡Ven aquí! ¡No entres!

Y como no le hizo caso, Edward, reuniendo el valor necesario, y pidiendo perdón por perturbar el descanso de los muertos, entró en busca de su pequeño amigo. Le extrañó mucho que el mausoleo estuviese abierto. Incluso que Uriel le mostrase una sonrisa de bienvenida en lugar de su fiera expresión para prohibirle el paso.

Un olor a fressias y lavanda inundó las aletas de la nariz.

Dentro de éste, no encontró ningún rastro de Argos. Sin embargo, pareció olvidarlo cuando posó su vista a una especie de altar lleno de flores y sobre éste, estaba tumbada, sumida en un eterno sueño, una encantadora joven.

Debido a la impresión abrió su boca y el corazón empezó a latir con violencia.

Odiaba hacer paralelismos con su prometida, pero aquella muchacha, aun muerta, le parecía mucho más atractiva que Tanya. Con sus cabellos castaños extendidos, su piel pálida y de aspecto delicado como la porcelana y sus labios carnosos y rojizos, era la perfecta evocación de Selene.

Como si estuviese sumida en un profundo sueño, Edward se acercó sigilosamente para embelesarse más con su belleza ultraterrenal.

Las delicadas manos estaban atadas con los tallos de dos narcisos, y las coronas de éstos reposaban sobre su pecho. Tenía una estaca de madera clavada profundamente en el corazón.

Edward no comprendía que tenía aquella muchacha que le inspirase en su pecho tales sentimientos como la compasión y el deseo.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría muerta? Por su aspecto incorruptible, parecía que horas escasas; pero fijándose en las flores marchitas y en su vestido de otra época, desteñido y descosido por todos lados, podría haber pasado siglos.

La pena le inundó. Una voz le decía que se trataba de ella. Que si no hubiese sido por el paso de los eones y la acción de Átropos, la habría cortejado y hecho avances hasta conquistarla.

Él no era un héroe para arrebatarla de los brazos de la muerte. Tal vez pudiese hacer algo para que su atormentada alma descansase en paz.

Una vocecilla en su cabeza le recordaba un consejo que Ninette le había dado desde que tenía uso de razón:

_En el mundo de los muertos y los espíritus, lo que está atado, atado debe quedar; lo que está desatado, desatado quedará_. Aquella advertencia tenía el valor de la ley.

Tal vez, el quitarle aquella estaca de su corazón no tuviese la misma repercusión que el beso de Sigfrido a Brunilda (3), pero estaba seguro que ayudaría al atormentado espíritu de la joven a lograr el eterno descanso.

Lo primero fue quitar las ataduras de las manos y después se dispuso a sacar la estaca. No fue una tarea tan sencilla como parecía. Estaba muy profundamente clavada y parecía que se enganchaba en algún hueso. Pero, finalmente, con las palmas de las manos sudorosas y casi sangrando, consiguió extraérsela.

Se prometió que volvería algún día para poner flores frescas en su altar. Ya podría descansar tranquila para toda la eternidad.

Sin embargo, a pesar de terminar su misión no se podía mover de ahí. Incluso contenía la respiración. Estaba esperando un acontecimiento aunque se escapase de la lógica más fundamental.

Ahogó un grito cuando notó que algo estaba tirando de la parte más baja de sus pantalones.

Asustado, bajó la vista y se tranquilizó al comprobar que era Argos que le mordía, apremiándole a salir de allí.

Edward juzgó que aquello era una buena excusa para salir de allí. Por lo tanto, sin despedirse de aquella beldad por el dolor que le pudiese causar, se dirigió hacia el perro y se dispuso a salir.

Su imaginación le jugó una pésima jugada cuando le pareció oír un largo suspiro. Con temor, giró levemente la cabeza y se percató que el cadáver de la joven seguía inmóvil.

Aun así, se dispuso a salir de allí tan rápido como sus piernas le permitiesen. Apenas se aseguró que Argos le estuviese siguiendo.

Por primera vez, llegó a su casa antes que la cena estuviese lista.

Se dispuso a entrar en su cuarto para arreglarse, aunque la verdadera razón era no encontrarse con Ninette y que adivinase que no había escuchado su consejo.

No tenía ganas de cenar. Tenía el estómago revuelto y el frío de aquella estancia se había calado hasta sus huesos. Hizo el esfuerzo, no obstante, no quería preocupar a su madre.

Después de lavarse, bajó al gran comedor donde su madre y Tanya le estaban esperando en el más riguroso de los silencios.

Ésta última se había vuelto a cambiar de vestido y jugaba con el tenedor y la comida con aire aburrido.

Edward se dirigió a su madre para darle un beso y le dedicó una cariñosa, pero formal, atención a Tanya, la cual no le respondió. Lo dejó pasar.

Se sentó y dejó que el criado le sirviese la sopa. Notaba como la mano le temblaba.

—Edward querido—la voz de su madre le alarmó y la observó con sigilo—, ¿estás bien? Estás muy pálido. Es como si hubieses visto un fantasma.

.

.

.

.

_Aún con los labios llenos de sangre, ella era el ser más tentador de la tierra. Era una triada. Isthar, Lilith, Afrodita. Todas en una ejerciendo un poder de seducción para llevar a los hombres a la locura y la perdición. _

_Aquellos ojos marrones con iridiscencias rojas le hipnotizaban clavando sus pies en la tierra y no permitiéndole moverse. _

_Edward, siendo consciente de ello, no pudo evitar, que a medida que se iba acercando, estirar sus brazos para estrecharla con violencia entre su cuerpo. A pesar de su fría piel notaba cada roce de su cuerpo increíblemente caliente._

"_¿Acaso no lo entiendes?", le susurró al oído. "El amor verdadero es para siempre, aunque tu alma se desgarre hasta sangrar."_

_Y besó sus labios con devoción._

Edward se despertó con el sabor de la sangre en su paladar. Le dolían las mejillas y, aún desconcertado se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormido tocando sobre el piano. El reloj sonó dando doce campanadas. Tanya y su madre estarían en la cama. En realidad, a medianoche ni siquiera los criados estarían levantados.

Decidió no darle importancia al sueño; seguramente la experiencia de la tumba le había perturbado más de lo que admitiría. Con unos días más, todo quedaría en un susto.

Antes de subir a su habitación, decidió pasarse por la biblioteca para coger un libro que leer antes que llegase el sueño. Se detuvo entre dos estanterías indeciso con lo que iba a leer. Finalmente, se decantó por los poemas de Lord Byron.

Se dispuso a irse de allí cuando un ruido le hizo volverse hacia sus anteriores pasos.

Eran muy parecidos a pequeños sollozos. Procedían de debajo de la mesa. Con sigilo, se acercó a la mesa, y al agacharse, se tranquilizó al percatarse que se trataba de Argos.

Se preguntaba por qué estaba bajo la mesa de la biblioteca y no en su cubil. Si Elizabeth o Ninette le descubrían, se llevaría unos cuantos azotes. Tanya no entraba en aquella sala si no era absolutamente necesario.

Argos solía ser bastante obediente con aquellas condiciones, por lo que Edward no entendía cómo se encontraba allí, acurrucado y temblando. Parecía muy asustado.

Decidió no darle mucha importancia y conceder a su perro el privilegio de dormir en su cuarto en vez del cubil.

—Pero mañana por la mañana te quiero fuera de mi dormitorio antes que Ninette cambie las sabanas—le riñó mientras le cogía en sus brazos.

Irónicamente, lejos de tranquilizarse, Argos se revolvía entre los brazos de su amo, a medida que éste subía las escaleras y se dirigía en su cuarto.

Aullaba de tal manera que seguramente despertaría a todos los habitantes de la casa. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?

Al llegar a la puerta del dormitorio, y posar su mano en el picaporte, Argos luchó por librarse del abrazo de Edward, a base de arañazos y pequeños mordiscos. Al no poder seguir sujetándolo, Edward tuvo que soltarlo, y observó, extrañado, como éste bajaba las escaleras tan deprisa como si se estuviese quemando.

— ¡Perro bobo!—Exclamó Edward mientras observaba sus arañazos en el brazo.

Mañana pensaría en el castigo para aquel cachorro desobediente. Estaba demasiado agotado como para pensar. Esta noche no leería.

Al abrir la puerta le llegó una ráfaga de aire frío y húmedo que le obligó a proteger su cuerpo con los brazos.

En medio de la oscuridad, tuvo que agudizar su vista hasta ver que la gran ventana de su dormitorio estaba abierta de par en par.

¿Qué demonios? Era tan extraño que Ninette fuese tan descuidada y se hubiese dejado la ventana abierta desde aquella mañana.

¡Perfecto! Tendría que coger otra manta para dormir y si aquello no era suficiente, se obligaría a dormir en otra habitación.

No hubo acabado de cerrarla cuando una voz procedente de detrás le dejó petrificado con la mano firmemente sujeta en el soporte de la ventana.

—Hola. —Se trataba de una voz femenina que no conocía de nada. Con un ligero toque inglés y muy cantarina. Había algo lúgubre en su acento.

Vacilando, Edward decidió encararse con aquella mujer que había allanado su habitación.

Abrió los ojos incrédulo y aterrado. No podía ser. Debía estar soñando todavía. No cabría otra explicación posible.

Ella, riéndose, se mostró muy divertida ante su expresión. Luego, fingiendo estar muy seria, le recriminó:

—No sé que clase de educación te han enseñado, señor, pero no es de caballeros salir de una casa sin despedirse. Me has hecho ir a buscarte y me ha costado tanto encontrarte.

—Lo...lo…siento, señorita—fue lo único que Edward logró balbucear.

No podía creerse que, allí, tumbada lánguidamente sobre su cama, y con su cabeza apoyada entre sus brazos, estuviese la misma joven a la que él había extraído la estaca de su corazón.

Pero la hermosa joven estaba muerta; aquella criatura de grandes ojos marrones e iridiscencias rojas, debía ser un perfecto doble.

Su poder fatal de seducción aún era más devastador. Sobre todo porque su vestido había desaparecido y se encontraba absolutamente desnuda.

Edward no logró apartar la vista mientras se debatía entre el pudor y el deseo.

La hermosa criatura con forma de mujer, adivinando su turbación, le dedicó una sonrisa provocativa.

—No podía presentarme con un vestido destrozado ante mi prometido. Tenía que buscar algo digno de tal acontecimiento. —Se acarició la piel de sus brazos con la yema de sus dedos de manera calculada e insinuante. Luego añadió: —Luego me acordé que no hay seda ni tejido que compita con la tersa y delicada piel de una mujer.

Movió sus piernas chocando los talones con sus redondeadas nalgas.

* * *

(1) Los loas, en la religión vudú, son los espíritus intermediarios entre la tierra y el gran regente del cielo.

(2) Arcángel al que Dios encargó el cuidado del jardín del Edén, una vez, expulsó a Adán y a Eva del paraíso. Se le representa con una espada flameante en sus manos.

(3) Personajes de la mitología germánica/nórdica, protagonistas del Anillo de los nibelungos. Según la leyenda, la walkiria Brunilda fue castigada a dormir varios siglos hasta que un joven de corazón puro la despertase de su largo sueño. Sigfrido la encontró y su beso consiguió despertarla.

* * *

*Maggie se aclara la voz y le dice a Tany: ¿Bella desnuda en la cama de Edward? Veamos como mejoras esto*

Y para las lectoras (18 maravillosas lectoras, muchisimas gracias a las que habeis leido, COMENTADO y añadido a alertas y favoritos). Para las que ya me conoceis: ¡Hola de nuevo, chicas! y para las que no, yo soy maggie y soy el segundo alter ego, junto a triana Cullen, de esta cuenta. Soy la encargada de escribir los capitulos impares, mientras que Triana (Tany) es la de los pares. Espero que me hagais la misma acogida que a ella le habeis proporcionado, más que nada, porque somos una persona en esta historia. Me encanta trabajar con ella y espero que se refleje.

Y antes de deciros que hasta el proximo capitulo, hacer un poco de propaganda:

Como sabeis, Triana Cullen y yo, participamos, por separado, en el TparamoreTwilight contest (el link está en este profile) con las respectivas historias de: We wrote our names in blood (triana Cullen) y The waltz of the moon (bloodymaggie81) (Los links también están en el profile) Si nos hicieseis el favor de leer y comentar, seríamos felices, y si os gustan los fics, también sabeis donde teneis que votar.

Muchas gracias por vuestra paciencia, ya que tenemos que conectar dos mentes, y a veces, debido a la distancia y diferencias horarias, no es fácil. El proximo capitulo descanso. Responsabilidad de Triana...

¿RR? Hasta el proximo capitulo.

Maggie.


End file.
